Vuelta al compás
by xShiruko
Summary: ¿Quién concebiría que andaría con Midorima Shintarō por las veredas, de manera amistosa y ya libre de resentimiento? No él, no él. Y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suceder, la vida gira, gira, y uno tiene que ir al compás, o se queda atrás.


_Kuroko no Basket es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ya saben._

* * *

I.

Bromeaba y se reía solo de sus chistes, siempre absorto en su caminar campante y ligero, ajeno a la hostilidad que Midorima le dirigía a modo de ojos entrecerrados y mandíbula tensada, de palabras mordaces y tajantes, a una distancia que ya consideraba propia para no acercarse en absoluto a la gente.

—Oye, ¿tienes hora? Es que no quiero llegar atrasado, aunque según estimo, incluso llegaremos más temprano de lo debido… —hablaba y hablaba y hablaba—. Además, siempre que llego tú ya estás en el salón, todo listo y arreglado con tus cosas, a esas que les dices _lucky items_ —Apuntó a la muñeca rusa de Midorima—. Un robot programado para ser puntual, yo creo.

Pero Takao, ni fu ni fa. Ignoraba como nadie había ignorado su cara de perro rabioso, su distancia prudente para quienes se conocen desde hace dos meses, justo como ellos, y la infringía sin miramientos; a veces, hasta lo codeaba cuando buscaba afirmación a sus dichos. Y lo que más le incordiaba, era que fingía sordera ante sus «cállate, no me molestes, me iré sólo si sigues codeándome».

¿Quién se creía que era?

Estaba bien que le acompañara en sus entrenamientos infinitos, sí, Midorima lo había aceptado. Sutil y conscientemente, el acuerdo fue hecho entre los dos. El problema yacía en que el concepto de «acuerdo» que él manejaba se diferenciaba harto del de Takao, partiendo desde su incapacidad para mantener distancias a su gusto irrazonable por joder.

Y es que eso, entrenar en el mismo horario, no iba de la mano con ir al colegio juntos y sufrir tanto. Es que no podía.

—Y hablando de robots, cómo me gustan los robots. Con mi hermana hemos estado coleccionando figuras desde chicos, aunque a mis papás nunca les ha gustado que lo hagamos.

Seguían sin ir de la mano, pero así era.

—Me es posible imaginarlo.

—¿Qué parte?

—Si han estado coleccionando desde hace tiempo, eso sugiere, a la fecha, bastante dinero.

—Más o menos… —ladeó la cabeza—. Aunque al compartirlo con mi hermana, sentí que necesitaba otra distracción.

—¿Y te decidiste por el basquetbol?

—Nah. Sólo lo jugué y me pareció divertido. Una casualidad.

Midorima alzó la vista, hacia el lado contrario del amante de los robots. Los arbustos y enredaderas se encajaban en el extenso enrejado del Instituto. Los cuchicheos aumentaban. Autos y bicicletas se aglomeraban en la calle.

Takao, a su vez, se quedó pensativo. Guardó sus impresiones para sí mismo: significaban ideas que no necesitaban expresarse; o, más bien, que no sabía cómo exteriorizar sin reparar en las contradicciones (y por consiguiente, reírse de su suerte) que le dieron dirección a todo, porque, ¿quién concebiría que andaría con Midorima Shintarō por las veredas, de manera amistosa y ya libre de resentimiento? No él, no él. A lo menos, Takao le habría agregado a esa fórmula un par de acaloradas discusiones. Y golpes, con el puro fin de alborotar al público.

Sonrió. Para camuflar su estado meditabundo, se sostuvo de uno de los hilos que se cosieron de la conversación, antes.

—¿No tienes hermanos, Shin-chan?

—De hecho, sí —soltó, ajustándose las gafas—. Una hermana menor.

—Igual que yo, qué loco —comentó contento de sacarle información que, probablemente, no mucha gente supiera—. ¿Cómo es…? ¡No me digas que usa lentes y que le gusta la onda de los _lucky items_!

—Takao, cállate. Es una niña normal, ya basta de preguntas.

—Bueno, no te me alteres. —Se rió—. De todos modos, quiero conocer a tu hermanita ahora que sé de ella.

Midorima ensanchó los ojos, incrédulo, mientras Takao le sonreía con la clave de la felicidad en mano, ni siquiera extrañándose un poquito por su reacción.

Que la muñeca rusa le diera fuerzas.

* * *

Notas: Iba a _terminar_ esto, pero me di cuenta de que no lo haría hoy, así que esto cuenta como primer capítulo-viñeta. Lo que sigue es el Shutoku-Rakuzan.

Feliz día de los midotakas~


End file.
